


Only Fools

by waywardrogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrogue/pseuds/waywardrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, second person point of view as Remus realizes his feelings for Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my beta, SpartFarkles! 
> 
> And love love love to my Remus and Tonks.

The first time she kisses you, it’s nothing like you’ve ever known. It’s soft and loving, accepting and yet so desperate for you to understand that she does love you, despite your protests. 

Nothing like the fire and flurry you once knew. 

Once, when she’s upset, she turns her eyes gray. You take her in your arms and kiss her and ask her ‘never again’, you can’t see those eyes and not feel a little guilty. But for what reason are you guilty? You don’t want to consider it. You don’t want to think that you’re the last good man of the Marauders alive, that you saw life leave-- 

No. 

She kisses you, and it’s distracting and really you do love her, you know that and you don’t want to admit it. She’s stubborn and bold-- she’s like a firecracker-- beautiful, stunning in a way that you can’t quite describe. You don’t know how to say it, but you’re grateful that she exists, even more that she exists in your world. And you could think of a hundred ways this could go so wrong, because don’t things always seem to go wrong? Or maybe--

“You’re over thinking, Remus.”

You don’t realize it, but she watches you closely-- and has for a while. She knows the way your brow creases with worry when your thoughts become too much toxicity. Knows the very sighs that escape you, what each could mean and was anyone ever so attentive (maybe once but you were never sure and you will never know and no don’t think those things.) 

Sometimes you catch yourself watching her- you live in a time of war but occasionally, so rarely there are moments to breathe, just a moment- you find yourself entranced by her movements, that even in such dark times she is vivacious, and you are falling more and more in love with her. This war, it strains everyone around you-- yourself and this beautiful woman included-- but you have her. And without meaning to, she becomes an anchor for you.

You don’t tell her. 

You don’t tell her this, but you’re sure she knows. In little touches, she tells you she knows. A gentle hand atop yours, a soft reassurance. 

There are times when you think- if the timing had been a little off- 

Where would you be without her? 

When he died… She was there. Strange, because you were still so hesitant but she wasn’t. She was there, and if you didn’t have her…   
You don’t want to think of what would have happened. You shake the thoughts off and there she is again, touching your hand. It’s such a small gesture but it feels like it’s the spotlight moment. 

You turn your hand palm up, and lace your fingers with hers. 

It’s always her, she always starts this, she’s always leading-- And you can tell from the look on her face, she wasn’t exactly expecting that, and then she kisses you. Even if everything else fails… You two have each other in this moment and you learned long ago that sometimes a moment is all you need. 

Sometimes, a moment is all you have. 

Sometimes… a moment is all you get.


End file.
